The Story of Iphegenia
by miss.iris94
Summary: This is a story of Iphegenia, Hades and Persephone's daughter.
1. Chapter One

IPHIGENIA

A father's joy, a mother's blossom, and a child's sacrifice.

* * *

"Iphigenia, where are you darling?" The goddess of the underworld called out to her 7 year old daughter. The violet eyed Iphigenia heard her mother when she was picking Narcissus, the flowers of the underworld. "over here mother!" she called out, arms full of the purple blossoms. The young goddess smiled at her child, and walked over to her.

"Picking flowers I see, Iphigenia?" Persephone asked, tucking an ebony bang behind the girl's ear. Iphigenia nodded and put the purple flower in her own hair, highlighting her violet irises. "I picked some for papa, do you think he'll like them mom?" she asked. The mother smiled at her child's innocence and sweetness. "I'm sure he'll adore them. Want to go to him now?" she asked, hand on her daughters back. The sweet girl nodded, eyes shining.

The two walked up to the hill, where the child could see an old man pushing a boulder up a steep hill. "Why's that man pushing that rock up a hill?" she asked her. Not wanting to scare her, Persephone answered "He's trying to make a temple, but the rock keeps rolling down so he has to re-do it all over again." Iphigenia nodded and yelled "Don't give up!" to the old man.

The two continued their journey as they walk along the way to the iron throne. As they walk, Iphigenia looked down and saw the countless souls of the dead, looking up at their queen and princess. "Why are they staring up at us like that mama?" Again, the mother did not want to scare her adoring little girl. "They're looking at how pretty your flowers are." she answered. Iphigenia took a flower from her hair and dropped it to the countless shades of the souls. "Enjoy!" the child yelled.

Mother and child arrive to the iron throne, where the god of the underworld sat. "Papa! I got a present for you!" Iphigenia yelled, running to were the gloomy god, Hades, sat. A smile now upon his lips, arms open to embrace his only child. "Oh? What did you bring me my child?" he asked, Iphigenia's small arms full of flowers, she put the flowers in his hair and giggled.

Persephone couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before her. A gloomy god having an adorable little girl put flowers in his hair "Pretty!" Iphigenia exclaimed, putting more of the blossoms in his dark locks. The lord of the underworld just smiled at the whole situation. Iphigenia noticed that there was a glaring light beaming down, not like the sun but different, she looked up and saw a man with a ring of fire circling his hands and feet. "Daddy, why is there a man in the sky?" she asked, putting the last flower in his hair.

"He killed his father in law therefore he's being punished for it." Hades answered.

Persephone's face paled as the harsh reality of the underworld that she tried so hard to hide from the child was now washing over her little girl like a huge wave. "Killed? What does that mean?" Iphigenia asked, fiddling with his huge hand and tracing the palms lines with her little fingers. "It means he ended someone's life. When a mortal does something bad, the Olympians punish them by sending the sinner to me." Hades explained.

The queen sighed at her husband's bluntness towards their impressible daughter. Surprisingly, Iphigenia wasn't afraid or anything. It was as if they were talking about what kind of gift to give a loved one. "So…they're in time out?" she asked. Hades nodded. "In a way it's like they are in a time out for all of eternity." The small girl bounced in his lap as she asked, "Can I have a pomegranate? I'm hungry." With a nod, the gloomy king picked her up and then said "Of course my child."

The family got to their four horse drawn chariot. Iphigenia jumped on and held onto the dashboard, waiting for her parents to board on. With a single hand, Hades snapped the four reigns, and got the four brutes going, heading for his own garden.

Iphigenia loved heading to the garden, it's where she feels in tune with her growing powers. The flowers that were in Hades hair fell, leaving a trail of purple beauty flowing behind them. A slight pout of her lips, the girl was a little sad, guess the vibrations of the chariot knocked them off. Sensing his daughter's sadness, Hades created the flower with his free hand and placed it in her hair, making sure it's secure. She looked up at him and smiled as he sets his hand on her back. Persephone's hand on her shoulder, both parents securing their precious flower.

Upon arrival, Hades stopped the chariot with a slight tug making the horses stop. First Hades got off and helped Iphigenia off by picking her up and setting her down. "Go tell Ascalaphus you want a pomegranate." Hades said, helping his queen off. Iphigenia ran off to find the gardener, well, the only gardener in the whole underworld. Ascalaphus looked down at the tiny goddess and smiled. "Three pomegranates." she said. Upon request, the gardener picked three of the fruit and handed them to her. Hades arrives shortly after, Persephone on his arm. The gardener headed back to work. "Can you eat all of those pomegranates, Iphigenia?" Persephone asked, sitting under the tree that bared them. Iphigenia smiled and handed on to her mother. "This one is for you mama." she smiled happily. "And one for you." then, the girl trotted to her father and handed him one. "And one for me!" she said smiling.

Hades smiles and patted her head "I'll be over eventually, go over to your mother." he said, bidding her to go to his queen. The child did so and plopped next to her mother. Persephone opened her pomegranate and started to eat the delectable seeds inside. Iphigenia tried to open hers, but no success. "I can't open my fruit; can you open it for me?" Persephone reached for it, but Hades switched the unopened one for his opened one. "Trade with me?" he said and patted her head. Iphigenia accepted it and started eating at it, a big smile on her face. "Yum! So sweet!" she said, eating a few seeds.

Hades held the fruit and looked out of his garden. He couldn't help but feel like the luckiest immortal man against his brothers. Sure his youngest brother was king, but often got in trouble with mortals plus the wrath of his wife doesn't help either. Many think Zeus is the wealthy one but really, it's Hades.

"What's daddy doing mommy?" Iphigenia asked, seeing her father stare out on the garden.

"He's thinking darling."

"About what?" The goddess smiled, saying, "Probably about how happy he is…but he probably will never admit that."

Iphigenia frowned, deep in her own thoughts. She suddenly got off her mother's lap and trotted over to him, both of her hands grabbing a hold of her fathers.

Hades looked down at her. "What's wrong?" "Are you happy daddy?" Hades stared at the little girl he created with the love of his life. "…yes, I am happy Iphigenia." a small smile could be seen. Iphigenia smiled back at him then yawned. "Are you tired, Iphigenia?" Hades asked, the girl nodded and rubbed her eyes. "Persephone, we should return soon." Hades said, picking up his daughter.

Seeing the two, Persephone stood up and walked to them, her arms ready to carry the child so Hades could control the horses. Hades handed over the child and helped his lovely wife on the chariot and drove all three of them back to their chambers to sleep for the evening.

"It's almost time for me to return to my mother, my husband, mother insists that I take Iphigenia to her the next visit or let her stay with Hecate." The smile that had been on Hades face soon faded and he sighed. "Why should she be with her, my dear? I don't see why she should be bound to the deal that was made so long ago. I am her father! I have every right to have my wife AND child!" Hades once calm exterior had now melted away and was replaced by rage.

Persephone calmed him by putting her hand on his shoulder. "I know...it isn't fair for you. It's not fair to our child either. She loves it down here; mother uses Iphigenia's powers so she wouldn't have to re-grow the crops. The goddess of re-birth and death should not be used to bring back what her powers are for."

Iphigenia is still too young to know that at her touch, she brings things, even people, back to life; but touched for far too long and they die. She gives life, and just as easily takes it away. In the underworld, she is like a usual mortal child, no powers, no special god like abilities, and her touch useless. It angered Hades to see his sister abuse his daughter's powers in such a way. She should be able to go where she pleases, why bind her to the same curse that her mother is under? It angered him to no end. By the time they arrive, Hades kissed his child's forehead and took her. "I'll lay her to rest, my love." Persephone smiled and nodded, kissing her daughter good night and heading to their chambers.

Hades placed her in her soft bed, tucking her in. Iphigenia woke up when he was about to leave "I heard you and mommy talking...don't want to go and leave you daddy...I want to stay with you…" she said, looking up at him.

It broke Hades heart even more to hear his child say it. He turned back around and sat on her bed. "I know my child. It's not fair….but you have to go back with your mother. Your grandmother would miss you terribly." Iphigenia laid her head on his lap and cuddled up to him. "It's not fair…" she repeated to him. The god stroked her soft locks, petting her hair till she had finally fallen asleep.

Persephone had heard it all, her mind was made up. Persephone will continue to bring Iphigenia with her until she is ready to go on her own.

Hades re-tucked her in bed, pecked her forehead and left. "…She'll come with me until she is ready to come to the underworld herself. My mother won't have extra time with her." Persephone said to him as he closed the heavy iron doors. "…very well then, until she is ready to come on her own, she'll be tied to our curse." Persephone pecked his cheek and hugged him.

Hades loves his wife very much; the fact that he and Persephone created a child is miracle. Every six months he watches them both go, every time he felt even lonelier. Iphigenia was born when it was Persephone's time with her mother, he attended the birth to only get yelled at by Demeter, saying it was her time and he had no right so another deal was made. The child shall be in-tied to Persephone's agreement till the child decides what she wants. When Hades first named his daughter was when she was two months old, Persephone didn't name her so her husband could. He named her Iphigenia: meaning sacrifice. The sacrifice both him and his queen are willing to make so they all can be a family for a short while. Can a child make an adults choice? Only a father's joy and a mother's blossom will know herself.

* * *

i hope you enjoy this. a great and amazing person edited this for me and i hope you find this enjoyable as i have. btw, love you aurora (a.k.a MapleSnow)


	2. Chapter 2

(Iphigenia's point of view)

I woke up to scary noises again, they sound like groaning noises from the darker side of the underworld. I'm not usually scared of the underworld but this sound was scary…REALLY scary. I got out of bed and trotted over to my mommy and daddy's room. I didn't even knock all that hard when I heard come in from daddy. I enter and poke my head in their room. Daddy got up and picked me up, mommy was still asleep. "What's wrong my gem?" he asked me in a whispering tone.

I cling to him tightly. I tried to talk but he then said, "Mommy's tired, whisper."

I nodded and snuggled more in his arms. "I heard scary noises...they sound very scary." I said, shaking in fear.

Daddy calmed me down, petting me like he does our pet, Cerberus. "It was probably the souls, think nothing of It." he said.

I shake my head, and cling to his shirt tightly. "No…much louder...they come from the other side of the underworld." I said, whispering. I look up and the look on my daddy's face was different, he looked concerned yet angry. What was in that area? "Dad, what's the darker place of the underworld?" I ask, he shook his head softly and lay me down next to mommy. "Think nothing of it, just sleep for now." he said, tucking me in. I snuggled up to mommy and slept.

(Hades point of view)

I stayed awake and thought of what my child said. What groan could be louder than the shades that litter my domain? That's when I remembered. "The titans..." I got up and put my armor and red cloak on. I walked out of my chambers and got on my chariot and rode on to tartaros to see why the titans are making such noise and scaring my child.

When I arrived, I got off and met the jailers, the fifty headed hekatonchieres. "Why are the titans so loud?" I asked them. In unison, the one hundred hand giants said, "They attempted to escape, but we stopped them."

My heart dropped at the thought of the titans attacking my wife and child. I will not let that happen, not as long as I control this realm. "Keep them locked up, don't let ONE titan escape, no matter what." I ordered. They nodded and headed back to work.

I headed back to my chariot and went back to my sleeping chambers to see my wife calming my child. "What is wrong?" I asked, sitting down and petting the weeping child's hair. "The sounds kept her up all night, she's scared." she said. I look at Iphigenia with sympathy; I hated seeing her in such fear of the underworld.

I look at her and said, "The noises will stop. Just don't follow the noises." I said, getting up and heading to my throne to judge them, but then she asked, "Why not?" I look at her and said, "It's no place for a child, never go there." I warned.

(Iphigenia's point of view)

I see daddy leave and I got off mommy's lap. "What's so scary about that place?" I asked her. She had the same face that daddy had, but hers was worried. "Just not a place for children." she said.

I asked nothing else but left to go play in the Elysian Fields. I picked flowers and at the corner of my eye, I keep seeing the shadowiness place the whole underworld. I know I probably shouldn't go there but one of my flowers flew out of my hands by the wind towards the area. Well...I do need that flower to complete my flower arrangement. I headed to the flower, going deeper and deeper into the darkest place and I saw it. I picked it up, and heard odd breathing. I looked up to see one hundred eyes staring at me. I looked up frozen in place. A hand come towards me, the fingers themselves hands over the huge palm, I scream and run into the closest thing I can run into, the giants cant enter threw. I sigh in relief. I turned around and bump into a HHUUUGGEEE foot, I've never seen such a big foot.

"YOU! Child of our jailer!" I heard a booming voice, I look up and the being was just as big as the monsters. Its hand reaching for me, I ran and screamed, only to be picked up, picked up by such a force I dropped the flowers and come face to face with a person. "I'm the titan Kiros, you will free us!" it said.

A titan? Daddy told me of them and said they were bad and he was keeping them in jail...wait… the darkest part of the underworld is their jail! AND THE MONSTER THE JAILERS! I screamed as the titan squeezed me, it hurts so much. "DDDAAAADDDDYYYY!" I screamed as loud as I can, crying to him.

(Hades point of view)

"DDDAAADDDDYYYY!" I heard Iphigenia scream, I jump out of my throne to go to the Elysian Fields and see's a trail of petals leading to tartaros, my nightmare came to life, I followed the trail, bident in hand along with armor already on and headed to the cell of the titans, the hekatonchieres holding the other titans back, trying to reach my child. I see blood bleeding threw her mouth, she struggles to escape, and screaming for me threw her tears. "DDAAADDYYY!" she screams yet again. On instinct, I ran into the cell and the titan see's me, eyes widen in fear almost. He lets her go in air and I see her fall, I fly up and grab her, my cape and see's her shaking in pain. I handed her the jailers and my eyes turn from charcoal black to bloody red with rage "YOU! You dare to harm my child, my flesh and blood! You shall be punished to the extreme!" I roared, slamming my bident to the ground, encoffing the titan in a coffin of rock and stone, crushing him as he crushed her. "Now you will know her pain forever!" I said, leaving and taking my child from the jailer and leaving. Iphigenia looks up, snuggling up and clinging up to my cape. "I-I'm sorry daddy..." I heard her say in a hush voice. I shushed her and walked her to Persephone and gave her to heal our daughter.

(Iphigenia's point of view)

It hurts so much...I really want daddy to hold me...but mommy's trying to heal me and I lay down on my bed. I see daddy sit on the bed and lay my head on his lap as mommy heals me. "you see why I told you...I should have told you...but you are so young..." he said, I calmed down and started to feel better " it grieves me to see you in such pain...you'll be better soon and the titan is punished...get well and better my gem" he said, stroking my hair, I soon felt better to sleep and mommy covered me in a blanket. I finally sleep after a whole day and night of no sleep.

(Hades)

I pet her hair, the mixed emotions of anger and relief in my head. I'm glad she's safe yet angered that she didn't hear my warning. But she is young and a child, lessons needed to be learned, even if it hurts. My realm is not without danger, but I'm glad she's safe now. "Think she'll listen after today?" I heard my wife ask. I nod then said " lessons learned and taught, she learned that I have rules for a reason, I mean to protect her and keep her safe...even in my domain." I said I get Iphigenia off my lap and laid her head on her pillow, tucked her in and kissed her forehead. I looked back at my blossom and walked back to her bedside, placing a dark flower on her bed side and left, making sure that I'm glad she's back with us and safe.


End file.
